


Второй шанс, который я дам себе сам

by Angelika_Anna



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Temporary Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Protective Xiang Haoting, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: Сян Хаотин перестал существовать в день смерти его Юй Сигу. Но это не значит, что он остановился на месте. Он не будет надеяться на судьбу, он сам даст им второй шанс, разорвав вселенную на части
Relationships: Lu Zhigang/Sun Boxiang, Xiang Haoting/Yu Xigu
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Сян Хаотин ненавидел свою жизнь. Все краски исчезли в тот момент, когда Юй Сигу умер. Он ушёл, когда у них всё только начиналось, когда ещё многое должно было быть впереди.

Хаотин учился в университете, в том самом, куда они хотели поступать вместе. Он много учился, можно даже сказать, что слишком много. Медленно, но постепенно Сян выжимал из себя все соки, но никогда не жалел, что поступает именно так.

Хаотин получал стипендию и был, строго говоря, одним из лучших учеников и любимицей учителей. Дело было в том, что ему нравилось погружаться в работу, не спать несколько дней, брать дополнительные курсы и репетиторство. Именно это помогало ему расслабиться и хоть на мгновения забыть о том, кого потерял.

С каждым днём его зрение становилось всё хуже. И он давно должен был обратиться к врачу, но Сян просто ненавидел больницы. Они ему напоминали о Сигу, что разрывало его сердце на мелкие куски.

— Ты вообще видишь, куда идёшь? — спросила его одногруппница, Ми Су, совершенно обычная девушка, но местами чересчур саркастичная.

— Возможно, не совсем? — предложил Хаотин.

У него было слишком много дел, чтобы обещать на такие мелочи.

— Я уверена, ты когда-нибудь врежешься с стену, — заметила Ми.

— Да не говори ерунду, — фыркнул парень, как врезался в стену, и многочисленные учебники и тетради упали на пол.

— Я же говорила, — закатила глаза девушка, помогая собрать ему упавшие вещи. — У тебя не только проблемы со зрением, но ещё и со внимательностью.

Хаотин вздохнул. Раньше бы он закатил истерику, возможно, начал бы подкатывать к ней (хотя у неё есть девушка), шутить на тему плохого зрения. Но не сейчас. Сян растерял все свои краски.

Он не любил шум. Ему нравилось в одиночестве делать домашнюю работу или другие задания, которые Хаотин брал для себя. Но раньше такого же не было. Что же случилось с парнем, который был душой компании? Который плевал на уважение и правила?

Этот человек умер в день той самой аварии.

Шёл третий курс, и этого времени хватило Сяну, чтобы испортить свое зрение ещё больше. Ему ничего не оставалось, как начать носить очки, которые ему определённо шли.

У него была слишком большая нагрузка, а сна становилось всё меньше, и его организм просто не выдерживал.

— Ты выглядишь плохо, — подметила Су, читая что-то в телефоне. — Тебе нужно проветриться. Может, сходишь со мной на вечеринку?

— Нет, — Хаосин поправил свои очки, к которым уже начал привыкать. — Я обещал профессору Гао помочь. Может, в другой раз.

— Я пытаюсь вытащить тебя уже третий год. Думаешь, хоть раз получилось? Подсказка: нет, — девушка фыркнула. — Ты мой друг, и я волнуюсь. Ты же так умрёшь, честное слово.

— Не то чтобы я против, — пробормотал Хаотин, продолжая делать в тетради заметки.

Никто из них не знал, через что он проходил, и насколько ему было больно. Ему не нужны были новые друзья, знакомства или парень, хотя скорее всего Сян считал себя би, но не суть важно. Хаотин просто хотел достичь своей цели, скорее цели Сигу. Он заслуживал, чтобы этот путь был пройден.

Парень хотел вернуться себе в номер, приготовить себе обед и вернуться к учёбе. По правде говоря, Сян стал худее, чем был в старших классах. Обычно у него не было времени поесть, и он питался один раз в день, если всё не было очень плохо.

К удивлению многих, Хаотин умел готовить, он делал это искусно, как будто всю жизнь делал это. С другой стороны, парень хотел всегда кормить Сигу, но судьба изменила его планы.

Возможно, он должен был готовить для семьи, но они почти не общались. Он вообще почти ни с кем не общался. Сян был полностью погружен в учёбу, и времени ни на что другое в него не было. К тому же, парень и не хотел их видеть. Хаотин знал, что его родители надеялись, что он заведёт девушку, и они сделают им внуков, но нет. Его сердце было занято.

Пусть даже Сигу был мёртв. Это не имело значение. Ничего больше не имело значение.

У Юй была сложная жизнь, в старшей школе он вообще снимал комнату и жил на свои деньги. Хаотин разговаривал с его тётей лишь один раз после похорон.

— Мне не стоило слушать его, — она всхлипнула. — Мне нужно было оставить рядом, пусть он ходил бы в местную школу. Да, она была не была такой крутой, но он был бы, жив, — женщина утёрла лицо платком. — А ты знаешь, — она обратилась к Хаотину, — что я присылала ему деньги. Я пыталась, хотя после смерти мужа у нас были проблемы с финансами, но нет, он отсылал всё обратно. Гордый мальчишка! И слишком добрый. Боже.

В её словах звучала боль, и ему было правда жаль её. Но ни её слова, ни его жалость не смогли бы вернуть Сигу из мёртвых.

Хаотин вздохнул, читая заумную книжку по физике. Когда-то это казалось ему бредом, но не сейчас. Он находил в этом какое-то уединение. Единственное, что ему ещё помогало — это кемпинг. Он любил забираться на горы, чтобы быть ближе к Сигу. Не то чтобы это случалось часто. Только каникулы, и то даже в это время Сян не переставал учиться.

Его телефон неожиданно зазвонил. Это был Сунь Босян, что было логично. Он часто звонил ему. Хаотин уставился на экран телефона, после чего всё-таки взял трубку.

— Привет, — его голос звучал хрипло.

— Привет, но ты должен чаще отвечать на звонки, — быстро произнёс его лучший друг. — Может, встретимся? Я как раз приезжаю на выходные.

— Прости, у меня завал, — виновато произнёс Сян. По правде говоря, у него всегда был завал. — Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к учёбе и всё такое.

— На самом деле, это звучит странно, — отозвался Босянь. — Особенно, если бы ты произнес эту фразу в старшей школе, то я бы ответил, что «безответственно».

Всё слишком изменилось за эти несколько лет. Хаотин вздохнул, открывая очередную книгу, на которой было выгравировано лишь одно слово — «хронофантастика».

А это значит, что ещё не всё потеряно.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry

Хаотин много учился, даже слишком много, и вёл отстранённую жизнь. Даже в университете, где было много ботаников, его знали, как книжного червя, который не особенно любил, когда к нему подходили.

Сян ни с кем не ссорился, но никогда не делал первый шаг для того, чтобы начать общаться с кем-то. У него не было время на это ерунду.

Чаще Ми Су оказывалась рядом с ним, бросая саркастический фразочки и ноя по поводу ссор со своей девушкой. Ну, и немного о том, что её мать не принимает решение дочери.

— Внуки ей нужны, понимаешь, внуки! — сказала девушка, делая глоток спиртного. — А я то тут причём вообще? Ну если не могу я их дать. Пусть у своего сына требует. Да, ему пока что семь, но можно и подождать.

Хаотин вздохнул. Её ситуация иногда напоминала их разногласия с отцом. Они раньше часто скандалили на самые разные темы. Теперь же Сян научился избегать конфликтов.

Характер Хаотина потерпел гигантские измерения. Наверное, ему всё-таки хотелось стать прежним собой, постоянно улыбаться и кривляться, но он просто не мог. Не после того дня.

Парень всё больше и больше читал книг по хронофантастике. Он начал проводить собственное исследование, цепляясь за него, как за последнюю надежду. Сян стал спать ещё меньше, время шло, а нагрузки увеличивались. Четвёртый курс — это последний год перед аспирантурой. У него было много работ, в которые он тоже погружаться с головой.

— Ты собираешься умереть от переутомления, — сказала ему Су. — Серьёзно, я думала, что ты раньше много учился, но как же я ошибалась! Ты стал учиться ещё больше.

— Я в порядке, — Хаотин часто повторял эту фразу.

— Я что-то сомневаюсь в этом. Зачем ты вообще ведёшь такой образ жизни? Если ты немного расслабишься, то все равно не станешь хуже учиться.

— Но мне всё нравится, — он покачал головой. — Я должен учиться. Мне это нужно, понимаешь?

Она его не понимала. Никто его не понимал. Он всё делал ради Юй Сигу. А больше никто и ничто не имели значения.

— Ты должен жить. А такими темпами ты умрёшь, — фыркнула Ми Су.

— Не хорони меня раньше времени, — Хаотин закатил глаза. — У меня впереди ещё есть то, что я должен сделать.

Хотя, если быть откровенным, то он не был против умереть, наконец встретившись с Сигу. Он был первой и единственной его любовью, он был тем, с кем Сян хотел провести всю жизнь.

Хаотин просмотрел очередной учебник, находя там закономерность. Пусть девяносто процентов учёных отрицали путешествие во времени, были и те, кто строил теории, которые сейчас как раз-таки и были ему нужны.

В основном, парень шёл вслепую, но он не собирался опускать любую возможность. Пусть многим это казалось сущим бредом, но не для него. Для Хаотина это было спасением.

Сян ждал окончания последнего года обучения, чтобы ещё два года получиться с аспирантуре. Ему хотелось скорее уехать из Тайвани, подальше от Китая, куда-нибудь в США, где ничто не будет напоминать ему о прошлом. Там, где ему ничто не помешает сделать то, что он планировал.

— И опять ты сдал экзамены лучше всех, — улыбнулась ему Ми Су. — Поздравляю, хотя я не удивлена. Совершенно. Я заняла десятое место, какая жалость.

— Это потому что ты в день перед экзаменами не спала, а пила в баре, — заметил Хаотин, переворачивая страницы.

— Десятое место — это тоже круто, — фыркнула девушка. — Я имею в виду, что наш курс не маленький. Хотя ты прав, возможно, я могла бы занять седьмое.

— Но ты на десятом, — резонно произнёс он.

— Не порти мне настроение, — Ми Су рассмеялась, разминая пальцы. — Учёба — это не самое важное в жизни. Не хочу всё пропустить.

Хаотину же было на это наплевать. Его жизнь давно потеряла смысл, а учёба помогала ему. Возможно, это звучало странно, но это было его жизнью. Последние четыре года он старательно поглощал знания, не нарушал правила и уважительно относился к профессорам. По большому счёту, Сян был их любимчиком, готовым взять от них любые задания и выполнить в срок.

Хаотин предпочитал тихие места, старательно прячась в своей скорлупе. Он сам построил вокруг себя стену, не пуская никого ближе, к своему сердцу.

Его родители давно отчаялись, что их сын найдёт себе кого-то. И хотя они все хотели, чтобы Сян двигался вперёд, они понимали, что пока что этого не произойдёт.

Будем откровенны, это никогда не произойдёт. Прошлое тяжёлым грузом тянуло его вниз. Тем не менее оно помогало ему получать новые знания. Помимо физики, химии и математики, Хаотин хорошо знал биологию, в также владел английским и основами корейского. Английский ему был нужен для того, чтобы проходить аспирантуру в США, а значит, и жить там как минимум два года.

Иногда Сян думал, что вполне мог остаться там, но на что не отвлекаясь. У него всегда было много дел. Теперь у него было много дел.

— Я так редко тебя вижу, — укоризненно произнесла его мать, когда он приехал к ним после окончания четвёртого курса.

— Ну, я много учусь, — парень пожал плечами. — Я не зря получаю стипендию всё-таки.

— Ты же знаешь, что я горжусь тобой, — женщина улыбнулась. — Но тебе стоит хоть немного отдыхать. Ты совершенно уверен, что тебе никто, совершенно никто, не понравился?

— Мам, ты знаешь, кого я люблю, — глухо произнёс Хаотин, садясь за стол.

Она знала. Она прекрасно знала, кто этот человек. И что они уже не могут быть вместе.

— Садись за стол, — после небольшой паузы сказала его мама. — Твой отец сегодня готовил.

— Иду, — кивнул Хаотин, закрывая книгу, которую читал. Это была всё та же физика, знания за эти несколько лет невообразимо улучшились.

Было снова странно сидеть за столом всей семьёй, как будто всё было, как раньше. Хотя на самом деле, нет, всё катастрофически изменилось.

Хаотину было странно находиться в родительском доме, и он хотел как можно скорее уехать, чтобы ничто не напоминало ему о прошлом.

Так было лучше для всех.


	3. Chapter 3

США отличались от Тайвани, и Хаотин старательно доводил свой английский до совершенства. Он делил комнату с Ли Ваном, учеником из Кореи. С корейским пока что у Сяна были большие проблемы, поэтому они общались как раз-таки на английском.

Ему не верилось, что в школе он так безответственно относился к учёбе. Было бы намного легче, если бы у него было знания с самого начала обучения. С другой стороны, Хаотин всегда быстро учился, а теперь ещё и много (слишком много), так что не отставал.

Даже наоборот. Был впереди. Возможно, ему и правда нужно было отдыхать. Или хотя бы больше спать, но парень игнорировал здравый смысл.

Он всё ещё брал много заданий, в том числе и дополнительных. Парень всё больше и больше углублялся в хронофантастику. Ему казалось, что ему нужно немного, и Хаотин выведет нужную формулу. На самом деле, у него уже много было сделано за эти четыре года. Сян провел масштабные исследования и рассчитывая новые данные, о которых ещё было никому неизвестно.

Скажем так, у него был хороший стимул. Хаотин был буквально на пороге открытия, которое могло изменить его жизнь в лучшую сторону.

Юй Сигу будет жить. И он сделает всё, что потребуется. Сян неосознанно становился курицей-наседкой, когда находился рядом с ним. Он не мог контролировать это состояние.

— Я спал только шесть часов, — произнёс Ли Ван, естественно, на английском.

— Мне обычно хватает четырёх, — пожал плечами Хаотин, отвечая ему на том же языке.

— Тебе бы спать побольше, — фыркнул его друг. — Ты постоянно в книжке. Вот какое у тебя уже зрение?

— Минус четыре, — пробормотал Сян.

— А скоро ты и вблизи ничего не увидишь, — резонно произнёс Ван. — Твоим глазам нужен отдых.

Хаотин никогда никого не слушал. Он носил очки на постоянной основе и слишком привык к ним. Возможно, ему бы стоило сделать операцию по корректировке зрения, но парень не хотел тратить своё драгоценное время. Не сейчас. Может, когда-нибудь потом.

К тому же, это его абсолютно не волновало. Очки дополняли его образ. Да и Сян привык поправлять их, когда не понимал, например, чьей-то тупости. Или, скажем так, когда пытался сосредоточиться.

— Мне не нужен отдых, — Хаотин покачал головой. — Мне нужно учиться.

— Окей, но тогда не думай, что я буду устраивать тебе похороны, — фыркнул Ли Ван. — А такими темпами они не за горами.

Сян лишь от этого отмахнулся. Сколько раз ему стоило сказать, что ему плевать? Потому что он сказал это сотни раз. У него была цель, и Хаотин был обязан её достичь в короткие сроки.

Со второго года в США Сян начал активно практиковать репетиторство, тем самым зарабатывая дополнительные деньги. Денег много не бывает, как говорится. Время для сна и еды становилось всё меньше и меньше. Не то чтобы его это волновало.

Потому что Хаотин вывел формулу. И не только формулу, но и начал начальные приготовления для того, чтобы осуществить свой план. Ему понадобилось около пяти лет, чтобы прийти к этому. Но это стоило того. Сян был близок, как никогда.

— Ты выглядишь, как призрак. Странно счастливый призрак, — заметил Ли Ван. — Ты в порядке?

— Думаю, да? — парень улыбнулся.

— Боже, ты выглядишь ужасно, — мимо них прошла мулатка, её комната была соседней, Хельга Вайт. — Ты вообще спишь? Иди сюда.

Она начала рыться в своей сумочке, пока не достала какую-то косметику. Сян в этом не разбирался*. Совершенно. Хельга бесцеременно приблизилась к нему и сняла очки.

— Эм, что? Подожди, что ты делаешь? — запоздало спросил Хаотин.

— Свою работу, — девушка нанесла слой, замазывая мешки под глазами. — Так-то лучше. Хоть немного больше на живого похож стал. Хотя тут бы и румяна не помешали, но я, пожалуй, воздержусь.

У них с ней были странные отношения. Они обращались мало. Хельга тоже предпочитала углубляться в учёбу, хотя всё ещё вела свой блог про косметику и общалась с друзьями. Она жила полной жизнью, тем не менее получая хорошие оценки. Вайт была талантлива, но она совершенно не замечала, как Ли Ван подкатывал к ней. Кажется, это ещё началось в середине того года.

— Спасибо, но не стоило, — Сян отмахнулся. — Ты же знаешь, мне все равно, как я выгляжу.

— Не волнуйся, ты всё ещё выглядишь сексуально, — девушка фыркнула. — И я забочусь не о тебе, а о своих глазах, которым приходиться видеть твои мешки под глазами, которые такие глубокие, как какая-нибудь впадина.

Хаотин слабо улыбнулся. Они знали друг друга достаточно, хотя сейчас он больше всего скучал по своим лучшим друзьям из Тайвани. Они всё ещё переписывались, но Сян ещё не покидал США, так что вживую их давно не видел.

Не то чтобы у него было много свободного времени. По правде говоря, у него его вообще почти не было. Но это стоило того. Это всегда стоило того.

Медленно, но верно закончилась его аспирантура. Его семья, друзья, ожидали, что он вернётся, но Хаотину уже предложили работу в Штатах, на что он сразу же согласился.

Ему оставалось совсем немного, чтобы добиться своей цели. Осталось совсем немного, и он проснётся в своём семнадцателетнем теле. И пусть ему придётся пережить всё заново.

Ради Юй Сигу Сян Хаотин готов на всё. Даже сделать невозможное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стекло кончается, lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I love you 😘

Хаотин распахнул глаза, не до конца понимая, где он находится. Парень поворачивал голову в разные стороны, и спустя пару секунд до него дошло, что он в своей старой комнате родительского дома. Боже, Сян так давно здесь не был!

Хаотин хотел поправить свои очки, но тут осознал, что у него ещё их не было. Что ж, это было прекрасно. Хотя ему бы стоило избавиться от этой привычки.

На самом деле, он не верил, что у него всё получилось. Он не верил, что его Сигу жив, пусть они и не знакомы. Это было не так уж и важно. Главной, чтобы Юй был жив.

Что ж, это был 2019. Хаотин посмотрел на календарь. Учебный год начался только пару недель назад. Теперь ему просто совесть и практика не позволяли плохо учиться. Серьёзно, иногда его просто передёргивало от ошибок! Но пока что об этом рано было думать.

Парень встал с кровати, ища свой телефон. Долго искать не пришлось: он лежал прямо на столе. На данный момент ему нужно было вспомнить пароль. Что ж, на самом деле это было не так уж и сложно. Пусть Хаотин не до конца помнил, как должен был себе вести, но прекрасно осознавал, что пароль был элементарным. Сяну потребовалось четыре попытки, чтобы ввести всё верно.

На часах было шесть часов утра, и ему было пора вставать. Обычно Хаотин вставал ещё раньше, так что сейчас проблем с этим не было.

Уроки начинались в восемь, и у него было ещё два часа, чтобы принять душ, позавтракать и дойти до несчастного учебного заведения. Неожиданно в его двери постучали. В его комнату вошла его мать.

— Тебе уже лучше, милый? — она обеспокоенно подошла к нему. — Как твоя температура?

— Всё нормально, мам, — парень пожал плечами, совершенно не зная, что ещё сказать. Он не был силен в общении.

— Я так волновалась. Твоя лихорадка была ужасна, — женщина покачала головой. — Я так рада, что ты хорошо себя чувствуешь. Но почему ты так рано встал?

— В школу? — разве это было не очевидно? Или Хаотин чего-то не понимал?

— Но твоя лихорадка только прошла, — женщина критически посмотрела на сына. — Думаю, тебе лучше остаться дома сегодня. Ты какой-то бледный.

Ну, Сян находился в прошлом, а ещё он давно не разговаривал с мамой вживую. Он больше двух лет не покидал США. Возможно, парень поступал неправильно, но тогда у него не было времени об этом думать.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он, обдумывая свой следующий шаг.

— Ты ложись-ложись, милый, — она улыбнулась, после чего вышла из комнаты.

Наверное, его мать пошла готовить завтрак, если ещё не сделала это. Хаотин сел на кровать, совершенно не желая спать. Он не привык спать долго. К тому же, сейчас он находился в прошлом! Что ж, хоть и Сян сам изобрёл путешествие во времени, ему до конца не верилось, что это случилось. Так странно.

На что Хаотин только не пойдёт ради любви. Он встал и подошёл к столу, где лежала его домашка, выполненная только на процентов тридцать. По правде говоря, этот факт мозолил ему глаза. Ему нравилось, когда всё выполнено в срок.

Поэтому Сян сел на стул, разбираясь в своих каракулях. Задания были в каком-то роде оскорбрительными для него. Естественно, ему же не семнадцать, а двадцать пять! К тому же, он слишком много учился.

Учёба и сейчас отвлекала его от плохих мыслей, не позволяя грохнуться в обморок или подхватить паническую атаку. Нет, сейчас не было времени для этого.

Хаотин планировал медленно войти к жизнь Юй Сигу, чтобы в этот раз не пугать его. Серьёзно, он не гордился собой в школьные годы. В этот раз он всё сделает правильно. Сначала они должны познакомится, потом стать друзьями, и только потом Сян мог бы пригласить его на свидание.

Сейчас у него есть время. И он будет жить с умом. Хаотин у не потребовалось много времени, чтобы выполнить работу. Она была слишком лёгкой, что немного его смущало. Почему он раньше её нормально не делал?

Ему было скучно и даже как-то тошно находиться в своей комнате. Хаотин решил принять душ, чтобы наконец прийти в себя. Он включил холодную воду, и несколько минут простоял под напором, пытаясь выкинуть из головы лишние мысли.

Вскоре Сян обратно отправился в свою комнату, слыша шум на кухне. Видимо, вся его семья завтракала. Возможно, ему стоило спуститься к ним? Однако в него не было никакого желания. Наверное, его младшая сестра уже опаздывала, но тем не менее сидела в телефоне, листая ленту новостей.

Хаотин вздохнул. Ему было жаль, что он отдалился от неё. Да, они переписывались, но намного реже. Да и не виделись вообще. Боже, это же его мелкая, которую он должен защищать. Это была его прямая обязанность, а он забыл о ней на долгие годы.

Сян не знал, сколько прошло времени, пока он молча смотрел в стену, надеясь, что никто не исчезнет, что это не игра разума, его мать опять вошла в его комнату, тихонько постучавшись в дверь.

— Твой отец и сестра уже ушли, — сказала она, садясь рядом с ним на кровать. — Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Да, честное слово, мам, — со слабой улыбкой произнес Хаотин и на секунду замер, понимая, что только что ответил ей на английском.

— С каких пор ты стал увлекаться английским? — женщина изогула бровь. — Ты не подумай, я ничего не имею против, но всё же.

— С недавнего? — предположил Сян, уже переходя на китайский. Он не мог поверить, что так прокололся. Но парень больше двух лет жил в США, регулярно общаясь на нем, так что в этом не было ничего удивительного на самом деле. — Это просто школьная программа, и у меня просто вырвалось.

— Я же не ругаю тебя, — женщина рассмеялась. — Я рада, что тебе нравится хоть какой-то школьный предмет.

Физика. Это была определённо физика. Она увлекала его намного больше любого направления.

— Хотя я была бы рада, если бы ещё нас с отцом не вызывали к директору, что ты опять сорвал урок. Или подрался. Или провалил тест, — продолжила она.

Естественно. Хаотин был ужасным учеником в старшей школе, и это был факт.

— Я буду вести себя лучше, мам, — улыбнулся Сян, прекрасно осознавая, что проблемы с учителями ему не нужны.

К тому же, его прошлое поведение по отношению к профессорам было отвратительным. Что ж, он уже стоял на их месте, когда после аспирантуры начал преподавать.

— Уж попробуй, — строго сказала его мать. — А теперь идём завтракать, раз ты все равно не спишь. Вот я не понимаю тебя: когда нужно рано вставать, ты дрыхнешь до одиннадцати, а сейчас всё в точности наоборот. Подростки!

Хаотин закатил глаза и уже хотел поправить очки, которых ещё не было. Ему нужно было быть определённо осторожнее. Не то чтобы у него получалось.


	5. Chapter 5

Хаотин тихо завтракал, тупо смотря в свою тарелку. Немного было странно опять находиться здесь. Ничего совершенно не изменилось. Это было так странно.

— Ты такой тихий. Расстался со своей девушкой? — предположила его мать, усаживаясь на соседний стул.

— Нет, но я собираюсь это сделать, — пробормотал Сян.

— О, серьёзно? — женщина подняла брови. — Между вами что-то случилось? Это из-за неё ты такой тихий?

— Ничего не случилось, — он пожал плечами. — Просто я думаю, что быть друзьями нам лучше. Я не знаю.

Было бы странно говорить, что он би, и ему нравится Юй Сигу. Нет-нет, его мать тоже нужно подготовить. В этот раз Хаотин заставит принять своего будущего парня.

Хотя больше всего Сян волновался из-за отца. В прошлом он отреагировал хуже всех. Если была бы такая возможность, то он бы вообще не говорил ему о Сигу. Но, кажется, это не было вариантом. Совершенно не было.

Хотя с другой стороны ему нужно было просто окончить школу, а дальше они уже спокойно могли жить самостоятельно. Может, Хаотину нужно было найти работу? У него в голове прокрутилось пару вариантов.

— Ты уверен, что ты в порядке из-за расставания? — спросила его мама. — Иногда даже тот, кто хочет расстаться, имеет какие-то проблемы.

Ну, проблемы у него были. Много проблем. Но это не было связано с этим. На самом деле, парень особенно и не задумывался об этом.

— Да, — он кивнул. — Не переживай за меня.

Хаотин вернулся к завтраку, надеясь как можно быстрее закончить его. Он не знал, что делать дальше. Этот дом возвращал старые воспоминания, о которых он предпочёл бы забыть.

— Я помою посуду, — констатировал факт Сян, после того как его тарелка была пуста. — Можешь отдохнуть.

— А теперь я абсолютно уверена, что ты переживаешь из-за расставания. Или это последствия лихорадки? — женщина недоуменно посмотрела на него.

— В смысле? — совершенно не понял её сын, подходя к раковине и включая воду. — Я в полном порядке.

Опять эта фраза. Он произносил её слишком часто. Вскоре она потеряет смысл.

— Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я заранее выдала тебе карманные деньги? — его мать изогнул бровь. — Или увеличила их?

— Эм, нет, — заколебался Хаотин. Он уже отвык быть зависимым от кого-то. — Я просто помою посуду. Всё. Мне ничего не нужно.

— Хорошо, — немного настороженно произнесла женщина, уходя в другую комнату.

Хаотин всё ещё не мог понять, что же в этом необычного. После школы он всегда заботился о себе сам, так что привык делать все домашние дела. Неужели в подростковые годы он вообще никогда этого не делал? Ему же не сложно, в принципе. К тому же, ему было нечего делать. Так почему бы не помочь?

Сян всегда чувствовал себя лучше, когда был занят делом. Это его всегда успокаивало, приводя все мысли в порядок.

Хотя, наверное, ему бы не стоило это делать. Семнадцатилетний Хаотин же поступал иначе, верно? Но он не мог ничего с собой поделать. Многое происходило машинально. Это как с оплошностью, когда Сян заговорил на английском. Да, они в школе изучали его, но в обычной жизни раньше Хаотин никогда не говорил на нем.

Ему нужно определённо быть аккуратнее. Намного аккуратнее, чем он был сейчас. Домыв посуду, парень опять ушёл в свою комнату, пытаясь разобраться, что делать дальше.

Впереди у него было ещё много времени. Но раньше Сян только учился и пытался попасть в прошлое. Всё. Он не ходил на вечеринки, не знакомился с девушками.

И даже сейчас он находил эти вещи бессмысленными. Что ж, Хаотин лишь должен был убедить родителей, что не сошёл с ума и просто решил начать учиться. Да уж, для него семнадцатилетнего это было за гранью возможного.

Сян не мог поверить, что за меньше чем за восемь лет так изменился. Ему было двадцать пять. Он мог это повторять сколько угодно, но физически он несовершеннолетний.

Хаотин поправил очки, которых не было. Дерьмо. Нужно было избавляться от этой привычки.

А ещё придумать, чем можно заняться. Он не привык сидеть без дела. И его не интересовали игры. Во всем был виноват был Сигу! Интересно, а если бы они не встретились, насколько бы поменялась жизнь Сяна? Поступил бы он вообще в университет? Или бы стал работать продавцом в лавочке?

Вполне вероятно. Именно Сигу дал ему стимул учиться. Именно раскрыл его потенциал. Боже, как он любил своего парня. Хорошо, они пока что не встречаются, но это всё в планах!

— Как же я скучаю по тебе, — Хаотин сел на пол, обняв себя за колени. — Я ждал тебя так долго, Сигу. Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты жил.

Он был центром его вселенной, он был буквально всем для него. Сян только мог надеяться, что Юй и в этот раз влюбиться в него.

Хаотин тихо всхлипнул, не сдерживая поступившие слёзы. Он всё делал ради Сигу. Он жил ради него. Боже, он так хотел его обнять.

— Иногда я не верю, что ты жив, Сигу, — прошептал Сян. — Я не верю, что у меня всё получилось.

Но у него всё вышло. И он был готов послать судьбу в задницу, и построить себе счастливую жизнь.


	6. Chapter 6

Сунь Босян был крайне взволнован, что его лучший друг не пришёл в школу, видимо, забыв его предупредить об этом. Это было странно, но, возможно, Хаотин просто решил прогулять? Мог бы и написать, предатель!

Без него было тихо. Даже слишком. Босян до последнего надеялся, что Сян ворвётся в класс и сорвёт урок. Но нет. Поэтому парень решил просто поспать, потому что все равно не понимал эту тему. Да и зачем, собственно?

В принципе, Сунь забивал на учёбу, предпочитая развлекаться с друзьями. Серьёзно, у него на уме было миллион занятий лучше, чем учёба.

— Студент Сунь, к доске! — послышался громкий голос учителя, из-за чего парень проснулся, чуть не упав на пол.

— Ээ, хорошо? Может, не стоит? — предположил он, совершенно не понимая тему.

— Студент Сунь!

— Иду, господин учитель, — Босян подошёл к доске и замер.

Хорошо, возможно, ему нужно было слушать. Но ему мог присниться хороший сон! Например, Лу Чжиган. Парень вздохнул, пытаясь хоть что-то написать. Но ему так хотелось спать. Или посидеть в телефоне. Ну уж точно не отвечать у доски.

— Ошибка во второй строчке, — заметил учитель.

Босян застонал, пытаясь найти ошибку. Скажу сразу, это получалось не очень хорошо. Он прекрасно понимал, что его вызвали к доске только потому, что он спал. Учитель прекрасно знал, что он ничего толком не решит.

С помощью учителя и класса через минут десять Сунь наконец-то доделал задание. Не то чтобы он понял тему, но не суть важно. По правде говоря, он не знал, как сдаст экзамены. Да, Босян не настолько плохо учился, как Хаотин. Вообще-то его друг смог закончить тот год на втором месте, но это случилось только из-за спора.

Сунь прекрасно осознавал, что его друг не был настолько тупым, каким казался, скорее больше ленивым, забывчивым и неорганизованным. К тому же, хорошие оценки не означали его примерное поведение. Чтобы не случилось, а Сян любил раздражать учителей.

Это он делал определённо лучше, чем учился. А это уже факт. Также Босян был раздраден тем фактом, что Хаотин не отвечал на его сообщения. Было такое ощущение, что он вообще о нем забыл.

Сунь надеялся, что у него было оправдание, например, ему было очень-очень плохо, иначе он мог обидеться ещё сильнее и не разговаривать с ним пару часов.

Босян с нетерпением ожидал конца дня, чтобы навестить своего лучшего друга. Близнецы весь день шушукались, кажется, замышляя какую-то шалость.

— Нет, мы не будет этого делать! — возмущённо взвизгнул Дэ.

Или один пытался уговорить другого, если точнее.

— Ты должен помочь сорвать тест по физике! Ты же понимаешь, что я его не напишу, да? В прошлый раз я набрал только тридцать баллов из ста!

— Не ори так, — он оборвал брата. — Я подумаю. Но если только ты не будешь мешать мне готовиться к нему. Ок?

Босян вздохнул, слушая их разговор. Тот тест он тоже написал слабо в основном потому, что в тот день они с Хаотином почти не спали, а играли в приставку. Чего вообще от них хотели? Им было по семнадцать.

— Я пойду навещу говнюка-Хао, а то он весь день мне не писал. Передам домашку, и как учителя «скучали» по нему, — Сунь закатил глаза, сильнее сжимая лямку рюкзака.

— Держи нас в курсе, — кивнул ему Дэ. — Мы все волнуемся, особенно с его желанием нарушать правила.

Они все любили нарушать правила, если уж быть полностью откровенным. То есть в школе было достаточно скучно, так что они развлекали себя, как могли. Это буквально раздражало всех, особенно учителей, но почему бы и нет?

Парень сел на велосипед и направился к дому своего друга. Он должен был спросить, всё ли с ним в порядке, а потом надрать ему задницу. Потому что, какого черта, Сян не написал ему ни разу за весь день?

— Это я себя веду как жёнушка или как лучший друг? — неожиданно спросил себя Босян, после чего рассмеялся собственной шутке.

Ему уже нравился Чжиган, и Сунь вроде как был активом. Хотя он ещё никогда не был с кем-то, так что он не мог сказать на все сто процентов. Мало ли.

Вскоре он подъехал к дому, и постучал в дверь. Как и ожидалось, ему открыла дверь мама Сяна.

— Здравствуйте, — Босян вежливо поприветствовал её.

— Здравствуй, — женщина улыбнулась. — Ты к моему недалёкому сыну? — что ж, она всегда всё знала, по его скромному мнению. — Тогда иди на кухню. Сегодня он помогает мне готовить.

— Спасибо, — ответил ей парень.

Ох, кажется, Хаотин сегодня решил отомстить его семье, начав готовить. Сунь помнил, как в прошлом году они вдвоём чуть не сожгли дом, когда пытались приготовить яичницу. Это было ужасно. Его родители были слишком обеспокоены, чтобы злиться. Ещё бы, они чуть не задохнулись едким дымом. Как такое вообще могло случится?

Однако сейчас на кухне пахло неплохо. Очень даже неплохо. Босян вошёл на кухню и увидел Сяна, который, очевидно, не замечал его. Он переворачивал что-то на сковородке, напевая какую-то песню на английском. Или это был какой-то другой язык? Сунь не особенно в этом разбирался, но точно знаю, что это был не китайский.

— Не хочешь поздороваться с другом, которого сегодня бросил одного в школе? — усмехнулся он, ожидая бурного приветствия.

Которого он не получил.

— Привет, — лишь последовал спокойный ответ. — Будешь обедать с нами?

Это был не тот вопрос, который он ожидал. Окей.


	7. Chapter 7

Босян вдохнул приятный аромат. Он вроде хотел есть, да кто вообще в своём уме отказывается от еды? Но, с другой стороны, что если все равно это отрава?

— С чего это ты решил готовить? — он изогнул бровь.

— А почему нет? — с лёгкой улыбкой ответил ему Хаотин. — К тому же это рисовая лапша с овощами. В этом нет ничего сложного.

Ага, сказал человек, который чуть не сжёг дом, когда пытался сделать яичницу. Что-то было не так. То есть Сян вёл себя спокойно. Обычно он не мог стоять на месте, постоянно шутя и размахивая руками. Сейчас же его друг выглядел как-то умиротворённо.

— Ты уверен, что это не отравлено? — Сунь должен был убедиться.

— Ты всё ещё можешь это не есть, — не стал спорить, да в смысле не стал, Хаотин.

В свои двадцать пять Сян любил избегать любые конфликты. Он, в каком-то роде, был уже профи в этом. В основном, всё стало легче, когда Хаотин перестал использовать свой громкий голос с бунтарскими нотками. Парень заметил, что так манипулировать людьми было гораздо легче.

Сейчас он был крайне рад увидеть Босяна, хотя это пока что не его Босян. У него ещё не было своей семьи, в будущем помимо Чжигана, у них было ещё две собаки, а в прошлом, или точнее, в настоящем, Хаотин всё ещё был близок с ним. Это было странно, но он не был против снова стать «братьями». Боже, ему этого так не хватало.

— Эй, я не откажусь от еды, даже если умру, — фыркнул Сунь, садясь за стол. — А где твоя мелкая?

— Она ещё не вернулась, — пожал плечами Сян. — Она сегодня до самого вечера будет у подруги. Мама сказала, что у Ёнцин какой-то проект по химии.

Когда ему было двадцать пять, Хаотин не был близок со своей сестрой. Хотя если точнее, то он вообще ни с кем не был близок. Да, у него были друзья из Национального университета и из США, но они особенно не общались. Их просто тянуло к Сяну, но почему — это уже неизвестно.

Сейчас парень хотел прийти к старой версии себя, раньше было жить намного легче, но не мог. Уж слишком через многое судьба заставила его пройти. Лучше и не вспоминать, сколько слёз он выплакал.

— Физика, химия, они нас хотят убить, — простонал Босян. — Кстати говоря, ты придешь завтра в школу?

— Да, естественно, — кивнул Хаотин, не желая больше оставаться дома.

Там ждал его Юй Сигу, которого ему ещё предстояло добиться. Наверное, он закормит его до смерти. Боже, Сигу заслуживает любви. И сна, естественно, да. Парню нужно было больше спать. Хотя Сян не тот, кому суждено судить об этом. Его режим довольно-таки был сбитым. Ну да, Хаотин изобрёл машину времени, у него есть оправдание.

— Ты чего-то больно тихий, — Сунь прищурился. — Как твой лучший бро я всё вижу.

— Да я просто задумался, — он отключил плиту, снимая с себя фартук.

— О чем? Думаешь, как бы купить ту приставку?

— Приставку? — переспросил Хаотин, как бы отмахиваясь от такой ерунды. — Да нет, просто у нас последний год в школе. Нужно уже решать, что мы будем делать дальше.

— Разве ты не собирался сразу начать работать? — Босян изогнул бровь.

Ох да. Хаотин совершенно забыл о своём прошлом отношении к учёбе, университету и тому подобному. Дерьмо.

— Ты думаешь, родители мне позволят это? — быстро произнёс Сян, надеясь, что ему поверят. — Ты же знаешь моего отца.

— Поверь мне, я твой лучший друг, я знаю, — он понимающе кивнул.

Проблема была в том, что Хаотин плохо знал своего отца. Сначала ему не хотелось его узнавать, потом у него были свои проблемы, а после у него началась своя жизнь, в которой он возвёл высокие стены.

Боже, его жизнь — отстой. Он не был близок со своей семьёй, со старыми друзьями — почти потерял контакты. У всех у них были свои дела, и Хаотин не хотел, чтобы кто-то к нему лез.

Но будем откровенны, Сян что угодно сделал бы для Сигу. Буквально. Рвануть в прошлое? Да без проблем. Хаотин очень скучал по нему, скучал по его улыбке.

— И ещё есть кое-что, что я хочу тебе сказать, — Сян опять поправил несуществующие очки. Чёртова привычка!

— Только не говори, что ты что-то сломал. Ну, или сжёг. Или потерял что-то ценное. Хотя нет, лучше мне скажи. Только мягко.

— Я никому этого не говорил, ясно? Ты мой лучший друг, так что не перебивай меня.

Хаотин должен был рассказать ему этот «секрет» буквально, чтобы его отношения с Чжиганов продвигались быстрее. Возможно, это бы сократило пропасть между ними. Да, так и должно было быть.

— Ладно-ладно, я тебя слушаю, — Босян послушно посмотрел на него.

— Ты же знаешь, что мне нравятся девушки, да? — парень прикусил губу. — Ну, мне ещё нравятся и парни. Я думаю, что я бисексуал. Ты будешь в порядке с этим?

Сунь свалился со стола, громко ударившись задницей о пол.

Босян определённо не ожидал, что Хаотин расскажет ему это. Это было так странно. Он был уверен, что его лучший друг был только по девушкам!

— И давно? — Сунь начал вставать, потирая ушибленный зад.

— Думаю, что с самого начала, — Сян пожал плечами. — Просто раньше я не находил привлекательного парня. Ориентацию же нельзя изменить, ты же в курсе, да? Поэтому я и спрашиваю, тебе будет комфортно теперь общаться со мной?


	8. Chapter 8

Сунь знал, что должен был на это что-то ответить. Правду. Его лучший друг открылся ему, так что теперь его очередь? У них же всё будет в порядке с этим, да?

— Я гей, — неожиданно выпалил Босян. — Ох. Я тоже никому не говорил об этом. Вот… Я никогда не думал, что скажу об этом кому-нибудь.

— Мне тоже страшно говорить об этом родителям, — и он даже не солгал. Всё так и было. В прошлый раз отец принял Сигу только перед его смертью. Боже, почему его жизнь такая грустная? — Но я рад, что мы рассказали друг другу. Будем вместе обсуждать парней.

_Хей, ты не одинок. Я рядом._ Хаотин хотел, чтобы они оставались близки. Хаотин хотел, чтобы его друг знал, что он поддержит его в любом случае.

— Мне уже нравится кое-кто, — немного смущённо произнёс Сунь. — Его зовут Лу Чжиган, и он буквально самый красивый парень, которого я видел.

— Ты хоть раз говорил с ним? — совершенно спокойно спросил Хаотин.

— Нет, но он знает о моем существовании, — гордо произнёс он. — Полпути уже пройдено.

— Ну, тогда он твой, — Сян доброжелательно улыбнулся. — Только не спугни его.

В прошлый раз всё было не совсем радужно. Возможно, они могли бы сойтись намного раньше, если бы Хаотин и Босян были бы спокойнее и вели себе, как бы сказать, более адекватно.

Сейчас всё по-другому. Он хочет не только устроить личную жизнь себе с Сигу, но и своему лучшими другу с Лу Чжиганом. На самом деле, самое важное в отношениях — это говорить. Без разговоров всё идёт под откос, и возникает непонимание, которое создаёт между ними глубокую пропасть.

Хаотин был рад, что его друг открылся ему. Ведь Сунь мог бы и промолчать, оставляя эту тайну при себе.

— А тебе кто-то нравится? — осторожно спросил Босян, как будто не был уверен, мог ли он задать такой вопрос.

— Да, — чуть помедлив, ответил он. — Он учится вместе с нами.

— Реально?

— Представь себе, — не всем нравятся «старики». — Он наш ровесник, только из класса А-Дэ.

— Умник?

— Ага, — кивнул Хаотин. Ему нравилось, что он может хоть немного рассказать всё Босяну. Ему становилось намного легче. — Его зовут Юй Сигу, и он тоже только знает о моем существовании. Мы даже ни разу не пересекались по-настоящему!

Это звучало жалко, давайте будем честны. Сунь был искренне удивлён, что его друг влюбился, это во-первых, что он влюбился в парня, это во-вторых. К тому же, Хаотин как-то спокойно себя вёл, задумывался о будущем.

Это было так необычно. И Босян не был тупым, он видел, что что-то было не так. Что-то с его лучшим другом было не так. Парень прекрасно видел эту перемену. Раньше Сян и минуты не мог усидеть на месте, но теперь был чрезвычайно спокойным. Это немного пугало.

Хотя, возможно, это потому, что он осознал свою ориентацию, и теперь боится реакции окружающих? Друзей? Семьи?

— Подожди, а как же Ли Сыю? — неожиданно нахмурился Босян. Точно, у него же была девушка!

— Я с ней расстанусь завтра же, — пожал плечами Хаотин. — Она милая, но я не _люблю_ её.

— Мм, понятно, — пробормотал его друг. — Думаю, я понимаю тебя. Наверное? Чувак, ты же знаешь, что даже если ты станешь серийным убийцей, я все равно останусь твоим лучшим другом?

— Естественно, — Хаотин улыбнулся, но, Сунь мог поклясться, что раньше он улыбался более оживленно что ли?

Было так странно наблюдать за ним, как будто за тенью.

На часах было почти шесть, а они всё ещё говорили.

— Мам, ты будешь ужинать с нами? — неожиданно спросил женщину Хаотин, когда та решила, что дала им достаточно времени, чтобы пообщаться. — Или будешь ждать папу?

— Как бы я хотела подождать его, но это слишком вкусно пахнет, — весело отозвалась она. — Кто тебя научил готовить?

Босяну тоже было уж больно интересно.

— Интернет, — коротко бросил Сян, накладывая всем троим еду.

Хорошо, это было не отравлено. Боже, это было по-настоящему вкусно! Серьёзно, почему этот парень раньше им не готовил?!

— Это божественно, — простонал Сунь. — Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты меня продолжал кормить? — шутливо спросил он.

— Я могу готовить тебе обед, в принципе, — задумчиво произнёс Хаотин. — Я надеюсь, что ты любишь морковь. Я буду добавлять много овощей.

— Эй, я же пошутил! — Босян поднял руки вверх. — Тебе не нужно…

— Да ладно тебе, — парень отмахнулся. — Ты мой лучший друг, так почему бы и нет?

— Если бы мы были в дораме, я бы сказал, что ты не Сян Хаотин, — медленно произнёс Сунь. — Настоящего Сяна Хаотина похители, а ты его клон.

— Очень смешно, — пробормотал парень. — Ешь, а-то заберу у тебя тарелку.

Но серьёзно. Он вёл себя странно. Возможно, это из-за влюблённости в парня? Да, скорее всего. Другого объяснения не было.


	9. Chapter 9

Хаотин старался избегать отца. В будущем у них были (это так странно звучит, грёбанные путешествия во времени!) проблемы. Ёнцин уже вернулась и заперлась в своей комнате, ничего нового, в принципе.

Он хотел сблизиться с ней, но не знал как, не знал, что нужно делать. Раньше Сян был более решительным, совершал глупые и громкие поступки, сначала говорил, а потом думал. И это было нормально для семнадцателетнего.

И тут была одна загвоздка: ему уже не было семнадцать. Он уже взрослый человек, который закончил аспирантуру в США. Подумать только, он шесть лет потратил на изучение физики. Да Господи, физика ему вообще родной стала, что тут и говорить.

Ох, возможно, это звучало немного странно. Или даже больше, чем немного. Что ж, ему нужно было сосредоточиться. Завтра он встретит Сигу. Сможет ли он с ним вообще нормально говорить? Или его ноги станут желе? Здесь уже нельзя было сказать точно.

— Милый, ты так и будешь сидеть в своей комнате? — к нему постучалась мама. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — он пожал плечами. — Что-то случилось?

— Ну, мой сын весь день вёл себя странно, и я не знаю почему, — женщина вошла в его комнату и обеспокоенно посмотрела на него. — Ты же знаешь, что ты можешь мне всё рассказать, да? У тебя проблемы?

Ох. Хаотин не хотел её волновать, но и сказать правду просто не мог. Да и она ему и не поверит. Конечно, его слова бы звучали, как бред умалишённого. Хотя да, проблемы у него были.

Как Сян встретиться с любовью всей его жизни, которая умерла много лет назад? Как он станет ближе к своей семье? Ему хотелось, правда. Просто сейчас это казалось более невозможным. Но хуже всего — это отношения с отцом. Возможно, это было глупо, но Хаотин до сих пор _боялся_ , что всё между ними приведёт к краху.

Боже, главное, держать себя в руках. Иногда ему было слишком сложно находиться в этом доме. Он хранил в себе столько воспоминаний, некоторые из которых были достаточно болезненными.

— Я в полном порядке, — заверил её Хаотин. — Если мне нужна будет помощь, я обязательно скажу тебе.

Окей, это была гнусная ложь. Он никому не скажет, даже если будет на грани смерти. Сян не хотел никого волновать. Хаотин считал, что мог бы сам справиться фактически со всем. Он изобрёл машину времени! Для него просто не было ничего невозможного. Разве что для него за гранью реального были взаимоотношения с отцом.

— Уж сделай это! — его мать обняла его. — Ты же знаешь, что я волнуюсь.

— Я знаю, — кивнул он с тёплой улыбкой. — Мам, ты не против, если я завтра утром приготовлю себе и Босяну обед? — и Сигу, в первую очередь ему нужно было кормить его. — Я могу всем нам и завтрак приготовить? — предложил он.

— Ты слишком много планируешь, — женщина покачала головой. — Ты не встанешь настолько рано, чтобы всё успеть.

— А если встану?

— Тогда флаг тебе в руки. Кухня будет полностью в твоём распоряжении, — она была уверена, что её сын не сможет так рано проснуться. Она слишком хорошо знала его.

Но проблема заключалась в том, что она хорошо знала семнадцатилетнего Хаотина. Этот Хаотин старше, и он привык спать критическое для здоровья время. Но тогда у него были причины. Он учился на отлично, изучая физику, чтобы построить машину времени. И как вы видите, у него всё вышло!

— Хорошо, — довольно произнёс парень.

Он хорошо умел готовить. Сян мог приготовить даже множество западных блюд, не зря же он прожил в США больше двух лет. Босян в свои семнадцать тоже питался так себе: он ел слишком много нездоровой пищи, как и большинство в этом возрасте, в принципе. Но не суть важно.

А Сигу вообще почти ничего не ел. Сердце Хаотина сжималось каждый раз, когда он вспоминал его тощее тело. Он должен был сделать многое, чтобы условия его жизни стали приемлемыми. И он сделает буквально всё для этого. Буквально.

— Так ты не хочешь спуститься в гостиную? — просила его мама. — Мы как раз собрались смотреть вместе фильм.

— Что-то нет настроения, — парень покачал головой.

— Ты же не избегаешь нас, верно? Есть что-то, чего я не должна знать?

О да, было очень много информации, которую Сян собирался скрывать до последнего, но он никогда не сознается в этом. Никогда. Он должен сохранить семью, а не заставить их своими словами засадить его в психушку.

— Нет, ты что, — Хаотин отмахнулся. — Я просто чувствую себя уставшим. Наверное, это последствия лихорадки.

— Ну раз ты так говоришь, то отдыхай, — женщина нежно ему улыбнулась, вскоре оставив его одного в комнате.

Жить в прошлом — не так уж и легко. На самом деле, это было больно видеть знакомые лица людей, которые не знали, что он пережил и кого лишился. Но у него не было выбора. Абсолютно никакого. Он затеял это ради Сигу, так и жить он будет ради него.

Утро наступило быстро. Хотя можно ли было назвать утром, когда едва стукнуло четыре? Фактически, да. Но Хаотин больше не мог спать. Он слишком привык, что у него просто не было времени спать более пяти часов. Да, это было нездорово, и вообще это чудо, что он функционировал, а мёртвый лежал в канаве. Но это всё его привычки. На протяжении долгого времени Сян пренебрегал своим здоровьем и психическим состоянием.

Парень поправил очки, которых не было, и пошёл приводить себя в порядок. После этого его уже ждали дела на кухне. Ему пришло в голову, что у него было достаточно времени, чтобы приготовить Сигу не только обед, но и завтрак и ужин. Было очень дерьмово, что он ел какие-то остатки.

Сян знал, что должен быть осторожен. Во-первых, еда не должна быть тяжёлой, а во-вторых, его волновал и другой факт. Юй просто мог не взять его еду. Ну да, они же незнакомы фактически. Ну, а что это значит? А это значит, что он сам устроит такое знакомство, которое ему нужно. О да, его мозг соображает абсолютно правильно!

Что ж, Хаотин начал готовить несложные блюда, чтобы всё успеть. Его главным приоритетом было здоровье Сигу. Он хотел, чтобы его будущий парень был счастлив. Потому что счастью Юй Сигу делает счастливым его самого.


	10. Chapter 10

Мать Хаотина встала в своё обычное время, чтобы приготовить завтрак своей семье. Она была уверена, что её сын всё спит и даже не собирается просыпаться.

Но кто её будет винить за это? Это так звучало логично. Хаотина на кухне не было, лишь записка:

_«Завтрак на столе, обед на плите (выключишь кастрюлю через полчаса, пожалуйста?), а ужин в холодильнике. Ничего особенного, если всё очень плохо, можешь выкинуть. Мне нужно пораньше уйти в школу. Приятного аппетита,  
Хаотин» _

Во сколько это встал её сын, чтобы всё успеть? Женщина посмотрела проверила приготовленное и была приятно удивлена. Блюда были не самые сложные, но определённо съедобные (и даже более чем!).

Но зачем ему было это делать? Это было как-то странно, и у неё в голове что-то не сходилось. Парень как-то слишком быстро повзрослел, так ещё и не делал из этого ничего особенного. Как будто его новое поведение — это норма для него.

Не то чтобы женщина против, даже наоборот, но она волновалась за сына. Такие перемены не могли произойти просто так! Она должна была понять, что происходит в его жизни, но не могла разобраться.

— Мм, милая, так вкусно пахнет, — вскоре встал её сонный муж.

— Это приготовил твой сын, — небрежно бросила женщина, вкладывая большое значение в эту фразу. — А ещё обед и ужин. Я не знаю, но он очень рано встал. Думаю, около трёх или четырёх.

— Ты меня разыгрываешь? Смешно-смешно.

— С чего бы это мне? — она нахмурилась. — Я серьёзно. Я думаю, что его что-то беспокоит, и у него бессонница.

— И вместо того, чтобы смотреть дораму или играть в видео игры, он решил готовить? — мужчина скептически приподнял бровь. — Звучит уж слишком фантастично. Мы же оба знаем, какой наш сын оболтус.

И она это прекрасно осознавала, но факт оставался фактом. Хаотин приготовил им кучу еды вместо того, чтобы спать или заниматься своими делами. Боже, она же его мать, она должна следить, чтобы его здоровье не пострадало!

— Я даже не удивлюсь, если он подсел на наркотики, — добавил её муж, за что получил пинок.

— Не говори так о своём сыне, — женщина возмутилась. — Просто поговори с ним вечером, ясно? Как отец с сыном. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он отдалился от нас, да?

Окей, она знала, что Хаотин не самый лучший, но он был никогда не стал употреблять наркотики. В этом она была абсолютно уверена.

— Хорошо, — чуть погодя, кивнул мужчина. — Но будь уверена, он только вляпался куда-то.

Ей только оставалось надеяться, что это не так.

***

Хаотин пришёл в школу раньше обычного, и это было не просто так. Он хотел увидеться с Сигу, а тот всегда приходил раньше обычного. И что за привычка? Юйю нужно было больше спать. Как странно это звучит, если это говорит Сян.

Парень вошёл в здание школы и увидел Сигу, который шёл по коридору, уставившись в книжку. Теперь всё, что оставалось Сяну, — это аккуратно врезаться в него. Так и произошло, и учебник из его рук шумно упал на пол.

— Ой, прости, — сразу же произнёс Хаотин. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — кивнул ему Сигу, желая как можно быстрее уйти. — Просто будь аккуратнее.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Я Сян Хаотин, кстати, — парень протянул ему руку.

— Юй Сигу, — чуть помедлив, он всё-таки пожал её. — Эм, мне пора.

— Может, составишь мне компанию? Я собирался позавтракать с Босяном, но он опаздывает, а у меня есть лишняя порция завтрака. Что думаешь?

Контакт установлен? Он не мог просто так оставить Сигу. Сян слишком скучал по любви всей своей жизни. Его ноги подкашивались, и парень был искренне удивлён, что не упал в обморок.

— Не стоит, я уже ел, — отмахнулся Юй.

— Сделай мне одолжение, пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Хаотин (он так улыбался только ему). — К тому же ты друг А-Дэ, верно? А друзья А-Дэ — мои друзья. Так что не вижу в этом ничего плохого.

Сигу искренне не понимал, почему к нему пристали. И с А-Дэ они были разве что одноклассниками. Хотя он не был полностью уверен в их динамике, это немного сложно.

Он знал Хаотина по слухам. Он смог заработать второе место в конце того учебного года по успеваемости, но в этом — уже опять успел скатиться. Кажется, Сян уже сорвал пару уроков. Общем, от него у Юйя могли быть неприятности.

Хотя на самом деле сейчас Хаотин был слишком дружелюбным, и это немного смущало его. Возможно, он хотел провернуть какой-то розыгрыш? Нужно было что-то, что объяснял его поведение.

— Ну так что? — опять спросил Сян. — Составишь мне компанию? Между прочим, это я сам готовил, но я обещаю, что я не отравлю нас!

— Ладно-ладно, — ему надоело уже слушать, как он пытается его уговорить. Это всё ещё странно.

— Здорово, — произнёс Хаотин на английском, после чего продолжил на родном языке. — Идём, я знаю место, где можно перекусить! — он даже не заметил оплошности.

— Не торопись, — проворчал Юй, уже начиная жалеть, что поддался уговорам.

Но с другой стороны, он и правда хотел есть. Обычно ему не нравилась жалость, направленная в его стороны, но в этот раз её даже и не было. Это было странно.

Ему хотелось понять мотив Хаотина, но пока что это у него не выходило.

**Author's Note:**

> Много AU и ангста, немного ООСа и щепотка странного юмора???  
> Это то, что нужно  
> Я хз, сколько будет глав (больше 10 точно), но мои мальчики будут счастливы💕💕💕
> 
> https://vk.com/wall-149646799_3263 - фоточки и музыка
> 
> Моя группа https://vk.com/club149646799  
> Она закрытая из-за некоторых причин, но я всегда принимаю заявки
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9544473 - работа на фикбуке 
> 
> Люблю вас💕


End file.
